


Storms (Phone Call With Amanda)

by Papillonae



Series: Poetry by Papi [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonae/pseuds/Papillonae
Summary: A poem about a phone call that actually happened.





	Storms (Phone Call With Amanda)

She woke up.

She finally woke up

and decided

to build her ship

in the middle of the storm.

 

She is lost at sea

without Mother - the surest navigation through the storm.

She built a life raft for her sister,

but she cannot keep it afloat.

Still she must go,

Though she trembles

in the jostling arms

of the waves.

 

Storms are scary, dear, they are,

but storms can also wake us up.

 

We are here on shore,

watching her ship be tossed.

 

Waiting.

 

She has to know

we are waiting on the other side

of that great awakening.


End file.
